


France's Pet

by Yoyokiss97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyokiss97/pseuds/Yoyokiss97
Summary: France happens to come across a girl with no Name.





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started over on Wattpad under the same name I'm trying to be better about updating it.

I had been walking for days, God I hate this. All I had wanted was to be free to no longer be a "pet". My last owner had been England, the pompous grouch himself, he had been a horrible master, frequently hitting me when I didn't get his tea right. I hated his stupid bushy eyebrows anyways. He dropped me off in this place telling me, "Go find a new owner. One who can put up with a bloody twit like you."He'd kicked me before leaving.

I'd been looking down lost in my thoughts when I ran into a mans chest, falling backwards. I looked up blushing.  
"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking, please forgive me." I said bowing my head in shame. 

" It's fine, no one was hurt Mon Cher." He said smiling, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, or France, and may I ask, who are you?"

"Oh um well, I don't really have a name, I've been a pet most of my life." I say nervously.

"Oh, I see. Well, Favori you can come with me." He says smiling a charming smile down at me. I lost my breath looking up at him. After a moment I snapped out of it and realized he was hold a hand out to me. 

"Oh, sorry. Thank you sir." I said taking his hand letting him help me up. He laughed at me saying,

"There's no reason to call me sir, Francis will do quite well Favori."


	2. France's House

Francis lead me into his home, an open airy space with red roses in vases placed around the room. I was in awe of how beautiful it was. It was elegant yet masculine.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" France asked smiling over at me. 

I blushed a deep Crimson. 'I can't believe he caught me staring,' I thought to myself looking down ashamed. He grabbed my chin making me look up at him,

" there's no need to be ashamed Favori, we all get distracted by beautiful things." He smiled at me softly his eyes crinkling slightly. I couldn't help blushing even more hearing those words.

"I-I'm just not used to such beautiful things surrounding me." I say looking down blushing. 

He laughed grabbing my hand, " Come now let me make you something to eat and then you can tell me about yourself, does that sound good?" He asked me looking back at me as he lead me to the kitchen. I nodded my head trying not to practically drool at the idea of a hot meal. He smiled at me sitting me down at the small table in his kitchen before going over to the stove to cook.

" I hope you don't mind waffles Cherie, it's all I really have at the moment." He tosses over his shoulder stirring the batter.

"Waffles sound amazing!!!" I say excitedly making Francis laugh. I blush deeply hearing his light chuckles and look down. After a few moments a plate slides under my face stacked with waffles and syrup.

"There you go Favori," Francis says before returning to the stove to clean up. I scarf all of my waffles down quickly not really caring about savoring them. I then stand up and walk over to help clean. 

"There's no need for that Cherie, I have it covered." He says smiling looking down at me, I don't respond just snuggling closer before feeling brave and going up on my tiptoe and giving him a quick kiss on his soft lips. He looks down at me surprised before wrapping an arm around me.

"You sure do enjoy being close to me hmm?" He says smirking down at me. I giggle before saying,

"Of course! I love being close to you Francis! You make me feel safe."  
He laughs kissing my forehead, " I'm very glad I do Favori." He snuggles me close before saying," Its getting late, we should head to bed, you can have my room I'll stay on the couch." I grab his arm pulling him with me to his room,

"No! Francis I don't take up much space. There's no need for you to sleep out there, we can just share a bed and snuggle." I say sitting down on his bed. He chuckles before walking over to his dresser pulling out a white silk shirt handing it to me. 

"Oh alright, here this should be long enough for you." He says before heading to the bathroom. I quickly change and crawl under the covers drifting off slightly. A few moments later I feel the bed dip some and curl up into Francis's bare chest. I hear him chuckle and say what sounded like, 

" good night Favori, sleep well. I love you." I couldn't be for sure about the last part since I fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. A New Day

I wake up to the sun streaming down on me in the bed, I roll over to escape the rays and feel... nothing. 'Where did Francis go' I think to myself. I sit up looking around and see the cream colored walls of France's house. I climb out of the bed and pad to the bathroom in Francis's oversized shirt. I look in the mirror and see my horrible bed head. I'm desperately messing with a brush in my hair when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist.

" Good morning my snuggly little Favori, How did you sleep Mon Cherie?" I jump from hearing his voice right next to my ear and blush once the "snuggly" part sinks in.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Francis, I didn't mean to be so close."

"Oh no Cherie, you misunderstand. I wasn't saying it as a bad thing, I quite enjoyed your warmth."  
He then picks me up bridal style and carries me to the kitchen, placing me at the table, which has a wide spread of French pastries spread across it. I stare amazed at all the different types of pastries and then look up at Francis smiling and say,

" Oh Francis! It all looks so good! No one has ever been this kind to me before!"

" It was nothing Cherie. I'd be happy to slave away in the kitchen any day for my little Cerise." I smiled and blushed at the cute names he called me. I grabbed one of the pastries taking a bite to have an explosion of a rich raspberry flavor. 

"Oh my god Francis! These are amazing!" I jumped up kissing him on the lips before pulling back blushing a deep red, "I'm so sorry Francis, I-I don't know what came over me." I bowed my head ashamed and expecting to be hit or scolded when I felt large warm hands cupping my face and tilting it up when warm lips were pressed against mine.

"Never apologize for passion Favori. It is one of the few things we do right." He pulled me close kissing me again, as I melted into him. It's amazing how well our bodies fit together. 

"Now let's go have some fun shall we my little Fleur?" He said me with a warm smile. 

"Y-yeah." I said breathlessly taking his outstretched hand and heading out into the beautiful day.


End file.
